europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Wallachia (Europa Universalis II)
Wallachia is a country in Europa Universalis II. In normal games their provinces are coloured ligh gray, in fantasia games they are coloured light orange. Creating Wallachia By Revolt If it ceases to exist, Wallachia can be recreated by revolt at any point in the game. It will consist of the single province of Wallachia. Wallachia's culture and religion are not set in revolt.txt, but they will be romanian and most often Orthodox. Starting Position Wallachia exists at the beginning of all of the scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian culture, Orthodox religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their one core province of Wallachia. They have three more cores (Bujak, Moldova, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian culture, Orthodox religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their one core province of Wallachia. They have three more cores (Bujak, Moldova, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia have the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian culture, Orthodox religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their one core province of Wallachia. They have three more cores (Bujak, Moldova, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia have the following stability and technology: 1700 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian culture, Orthodox religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their one core province of Wallachia. They have three more cores (Bujak, Moldova, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia have the following stability and technology: 1773 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian culture, Orthodox religion, and 100 ducats in the treasury. They own and control their one core province of Wallachia. They have three more cores (Bujak, Moldova, and Transylvania) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia have the following stability and technology: 1795 In this scenario, Wallachia has romanian cultures, Orthodox religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. They own and control just one core province (Moldova) and have three more cores (Bujak, Wallachia, and Wallachia) that they neither own nor control. Wallachia have the following stability and technology: AI Priorities Wallachia always uses the Turkey.ai AI File Monarchs Leaders Generals Events Wallachia has an events file containing two events. The Council of Florence and the Union of the Churches This event happens if Byzantium selects the first of two options in their event of the same name. The Byzantine event happens up to 300 days (10 months) after 1st January 1439. The event has the effect of giving Wallachia a casus belli against the Ottoman Empire for 60 months (5 years) Vlad the Impaler This event happens up to 2300 days (6 years, 4 months, 20 days) after 1st April 1456. There are two options. Option A is We owe the Turks nothing! Let them squirm on the stakes! and option B is Apologize to the Sultan. The two options have the following effects: We owe the Turks nothing! * +1 Quality * -100 Relations with the Ottoman Empire Apologize to the Sultan * +100 Relations with the Ottoman Empire category:Europa Universalis II Balkan countries